I Would Never Tell
by TuiAndLa
Summary: Jinora gets into a bit of trouble without the intention. This follows right after episode 7, "The Aftermath". -and please review-
1. Chapter 1

The early morning birds chimed and chirped as the sun reached the sky.

I'm not sure if I want to open my eyes.. it seems like everyday something chaotic happens. My nice, happy life that I have held so long is seeming to slip. And it seems that brutality becomes a reality more and more everyday.

But I do anyways, I open my eyes. My family is counting on me to be strong through all of this, and help my brother and sister through it. I don't want them to lose hope, because sometimes that's all we've got.

I force myself up out of bed and onto the warm, wooden floor underneath me.

I'm usually the first one up - besides my dad, Tenzin - I feel as if its my job to get everyone up, because if I didn't, they never would. But I was slow today.

Walking from my bedroom to the bathroom, I slip out of my nightgown and into my robes, then brush my teeth and fix my hair, and get ready for the day.

"Another day," I say with a smile on my face and hope in my voice.

"Hi Jinora!"

Ikki passes me in the hall as I am walking to Korra's room. She looks happy as ever, giddy even, while skipping to the foyer. It makes me smile to see that she has such a positive outlook and I acknowledge it by giving her a slight smile as I go.

I knock on Korra's door.

No answer.

Lightly pushing the door open, I peer in to see her still asleep, breathing heavily with the large rise and soft fall of her chest.

"Korra.." I whisper softly.

Her arm slightly twitched.

"Come on Korra.. Get up.."

Only a muffled groan escaped her mouth.

"Breakfast will be served in under an hour," I said curtly, and was on my way to the study.

I had found a book here last night that interested me. A book about the different attitudes and origins of benders. Things that have to do with bending fascinate me- and not just because I am one myself. I like to be able to evaluate someone and be able to tell if they are a bender or nonbender, and know where they originated- like how badgers were the first earthbenders, and how waterbenders learned waterbending from the moon.

* * *

It was past noon and wasn't long until I noticed that it was too quiet in the air temple. Where was everyone? I looked around.

No Korra.

Not even my father.

Thinking back on the reasons for their disappearances lately, I was close to panicking. It could be nothing, though. Maybe they were just practicing airbending at a different time today. Surely that was it.

I headed out to the training grounds, only to find them deserted, with no sign of them. No one had been here since yesterday. Where were they?

I heard a familiar voice, "Jinora, what's wrong?"

I turned around, and to my delight, Korra was standing there, along with my dad, Bolin, Mako, and someone I didn't recognize.

"Dad! Korra! Nothings wrong, I'm fine."

I ran up to my dad and gave him a hug, along with Korra.

"Haha, we brought some friends." Korra said.

"Who?" I said excitedly and drew my hands behind my back.

"Jinora, this is Asami. She will be staying here with us in the air temple, and so are Bolin and Mako."

My face lit up at the idea, and I gave Korra a smile, almost a smirk, flicked my eyes over toward Mako and the back to her that suggested she's enjoying Mako staying here.

"She's, uh, Mako's girlfriend."

"Oh." My face fell a little but I wouldn't let it show through.

Asami lowered to my eye level and shook my hand. "Nice to finally meet you, Jinora. Such a pretty name. Korra has told me much about you. I look forward to staying here with you and your family. Thank you so much for giving us a place to stay. We need it more then ever now." Her voice was soft and sincere.. I wanted to not like her for stealing Mako away from Korra, but I couldn't help but already feel close to her.

Shes a nonbender.. although it was hard to tell, because she has the characteristics of one. I could hear in her voice that something was bothering her, and pushed it away. But there is something else about her.. I just cant put my finger on it.

Mako quickly snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, thank you. Without your family letting us stay, we would be broke on the streets."

Bolin quickly chimed in, with the same enthusiasm hes always had "It's gonna be great!"

I smiled in return "so glad to have all of you."

Ikki and Meelo spotted us and ran over.

Meelo, enthusiastic as ever, yelled, "Who's that? Who are they?"

Korra explained again and as I walked back to the temple.

* * *

After dinner, my dad and Korra showed them around the air temple while I was in the courtyard meditating.

The sun is just beginning to set.

I love meditating because it allows me to clear my mind and refresh my thoughts.. but today I couldn't quite concentrate. My mind was going a million different ways and it kept replaying the events that had taken place today.

"Hey, Jinora." Korra slowly walked over and sat next to me.

"Hi Korra." She didn't usually meditate this late, but I decided not to question her.

"Tenzin told me to come here and meditate with you. He thinks I'm not taking my airbending practice seriously and that I could really learn from you." She let out a small laugh.

"You just have to show him that you are. Once he sees just how serious you are about it, I'm sure he'll lay off a little," I said sincerely.

Korra started again, "so Asami has really taken a liking to you."

"Really?" I raised a questioning eyebrow.

She smiled and went on, "yeah, I think she sees you as a little sister. She is an only child, after all."

A few minutes of silence passed until I got up and silently left. Its getting late and I'm already tired.

* * *

My mother, Pema, saw me entering the doors of the temple.

"Is everything alright, dear? You've been quieter than usual today." Her voice was enriched with genuine concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." I yawned.

"Okay." She smiled. "Get some good rest."

* * *

I plopped face first onto my bed.

'She sees you as a little sister..'

Smiling softly, I drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Its more than just a game. Its stradegy. Its timing. Its experience.

Ikki was staring across the board as I thought out my move. We frequently played Pai Sho together, and this time, she was beating me. We are both equally skilled at this game, so it takes unusual and new stradegies every time to beat one eachother.

I moved my white lotus tile two spaces from the center with a smirk on my face, and crossed my arms.

Almost looking defeated, Ikki narrowed her eyes down at the board as she prepared for her move.

I heard footsteps in the hall.

I turned around to see Asami leaning against my bedroom door.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk to the market with me, Jinora." She had on her same friendly smile that she always does.

"Sure!" I jumped at the oppurtunity to get off of the island.

"Haha, great! Come on then. You might wanna change out of your airbending robes."

Ikki opened her mouth "but what about our game? We were almost done!"

"We can finish it later," I said turning around and waving as I ran after Asami.

* * *

The wind scuttled the leaves across the busy street next to the market.

"So Jinora, Tenzin tells me that you're only ten years old. You seem so much older. Very mature." She examined an apple and added it to her basket.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I am. People tell me I act mature and rather studious for my age all the time. I don't see anything wrong with it, though. Its just who I am."

She turned to me. "Oh no, nothing is wrong with that at all. Sorry if I implied that."

"No, you didn't. Its just that people point it out all the time, as if I don't know."

She paid for all she got and we started walking towards the park.

"I thought we could go to the park, use some fresh air and just hang out a little."

The thought was lovely. "Sounds great. I haven't gone here much. Dad says its dangerous because the equalists often stake out here."

"I don't see any.. we should he safe. Just don't make your bending too noticeable, haha."

We picked a place close to the bridge and sat down.

I relaxed a little and got in a reclining position, and she did the same.

Before I could think, words escaped my mouth. "You know what I like about you, Asami?" She turned her head and gave an innocent smile. "Go on."

"You're so independent and strong. Like anything could happen and you would make it through and still find happiness."

The smile turned to seriousness "That really means a lot to me. Sometimes I feel so paper thin that I could just tear at any second. But I try my hardest and keep moving on as much as I can."

"I admire that about you. Things seem.. I don't know his to put it.. better.. since you and Mako and Bolin moved in. Why did you move in, anyway? I mean, I know that you had nowhere to go, but why didn't you? Don't you have a home?"

Asamsi looked away, as if in pain. And her familiar smile she always had faded away. I feel that I went too far.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry, I was just curious. You don't have to explain if you don't want to."

She was still looking away, and sat upright. "No, that's fine. I need to vent anyway."

I sat up, too, and looked at her attentively.

"I did have a home, Jinora. I lived with my father, Heroshi Sato."

Heroshi Sato.

"He is your father?" I couldnt believe it. The creater of the Satomobile's daughter was Asami. Why hadnt I heard this?

"Sure is. I had lived with him all my life up until now. Just a few days ago I had found out that he had been working for the equalists."

I gasped.

"He made all of the technology they use, and never once told me. He kept me in the dark about his horrible secret. When I invited Korra over, she had filled me in on what my father had been doing. I called her a liar and didn't believe her. Later a tunnel was found under my house. A tunnel that my father had used to make and distribute the terrible weapons and machines. It was there he tried to capture Korra, your father, Mako, Bolin, and the law force. He might have succeeded if I hadn't.." she trailed off and tears spilled our of her eyes. Now she was close to yelling. "I had to electricute my own father! I hate him! I hate him for what he has done! And I hate Amon and I hate the equalists!"

My stomach flipped. This was too freaky.

"I am sooo sorry! I had no clue.." sorrow cracked my voice.

Her voice sounded dark. "He asked me to join him. I have never in my life had a sicker offer. The equalists have damaged my life- permanently. And they are going to get what's coming to them when the time comes."

She looked straight at me.

"Promise me you will never have anything to do with the equalists." It sounded more like a demand.

"I promise. I wouldn't ever dream of it." Ever. "They've impacted me too.. my father could get killed in all of this.. it worries me greatly. But I stay strong."

Asami leaned forward and hugged me.

"You're a great kid, you know." Her smile returned.

"Thanks." I really meant it.

"We should probably get going now, your mother and father must be getting worried."

We both got up and made it toward the sidewalk when I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head.

"Ow!" I looked down. It was a rock. Someone threw a rock at me. "Who-"

I was interrupted.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to - I was just fooling around with my friends and- I really am sorry."

I turned my head to see a boy. He was tan with dark hair and dark eyes, and looked a couple of years older than me.

"Its okay, it was only an accident after all.." I trailed off

He spoke again, "my earthbending just got a little out of control."

"Oh, you're an earthbender? I'm an airbender." I sounded a little more excited than I should have.

He looked impressed. "Really? You must be one if Tenzin's daughters."

I blushed and smiled towards him "Yeah, I live on air temple island."

He looked me up and down. "I'm skoochy, by the way."

"Jinora."

He returned a boyish, charming smile. "Pleasure to meet you, Jinora."

"Likewise." Very likewise.

"Well, I guess I will see you around, Jinora." He hurried away with some other boys on the sidewalk.

I heard Asami giggling behind me. "Someone sure is smitten."

"Smitten..? No.." I was in denial.

"Whatever you say.."

* * *

It was noon when we got back to the air temple. Bolin was teaching Pabu new tricks, Mako was talking with Pema, Asami was sweeping the floor, and Korra was training with my father. Ikki was trying to teach Meelo how to play Pai Sho, but soon gave up after he airbended all of the tiles away. Twice. Besides learning some bad news from Asami, it had been a pretty good day.


	3. Chapter 3

"No, Pabu! This way!"

I heard Bolin's voice from the hall. Walking into the dining room, I saw him training Pabu to lean yet another trick. "He'll never learn if you keep yelling at him like that." I said. "Then how do you suggest I teach him?" Bolin challenged me. But it wasn't much of a challenge. "Use gentler, kind words. Encourage him instead of going off like a bomb each time he makes a wrong move."

"Will try, smart airbender child!" He said said, determined.

"Hey, Bolin. Jinora." Korra walked in.

"Hey Korra," Bolin and I said in unison.

Looking at Korra, Bolin appeared as if he were in a trance. His eyes were softer, and when he spoke, his voice was lighter. It was obvious he had fallen for her. I feel sympathetic since she doesn't feel the same way.. or at least doesn't know it yet.

"So, Bo, you wanna go for a walk around the island, get to know the place better?" His eyes lit up like the sun and he quickly nodded his head. "Sure Korra, of course I would."

"You wanna join, Jinora?" She offered.

I could go for a walk, but I think I will leave them alone. "No thanks." I answered as I gave them a smile.

They left and now I was alone, except for Pabu, who soon scurried out the window.

* * *

I entered the study to find Mako there, just sitting quietly, leaning against the far wall.

He didnt say a word as I entered and chose a chair close by. I opened a book and began to read, and that's when he spoke.

"Do you ever feel lonely?" The question surprised me. I looked up away from book, and toward him. Was he lonely?

"I'm sorry, I know its a random question, but it just seems that no matter the situation, I always feel that no one listens. That no one is understanding on my level." He looked deep in thought, with his hand gripping his chin.

I wanted to help.

"Don't be sorry. Its natural to feel lonely. I get that way sometimes, too, but I think about the people that are there for me, the people that have never truly let me down, and it vanishes. The key is not thinking about it too much, because it just leads you to worrying more than you should."

He thought for a minute, then looked as if he felt almost guilty for ever feeling lonely. "Bo.. he would never leave my side. And Korra.. shes always there, whether I know it or not."

"What about Asami?"

"Asami keeps me stable.. I cant really explain it other than that."

"And don't forget, my family and I are also here for you."

"You know, you're pretty wise for your age. Thank you." He was already sounding better.

"No problem." I was glad he felt better.

Changing the subject, he said, "I think its time I visited some friends of mine. Care to join?"

"Of course I would," I said smiling.

* * *

We left the island and went to the park, where Asami and I were a couple days earlier.

As we were walking , Mako spoke.

"I think you'll like him. My friend, I mean. Hes a very interesting person. I don't see him much anymore since I started probending."

We came to a fountain towards the center and stopped. I could see a group of people in the distance talking, laughing, and having fun. One of the figures in the group waved in our direction. "Hey! Mako!"

The voice sounded too familiar.

He called out back at him "Skoochy! What you been up to?"

Skoochy.

I backed up a bit as he walked over to Mako.

"You know, the usual."

I couldn't help but smile and zone out. Was it the way his dark hair fell so perfectly, that charming smile, or the way he carried his words so carefully? Maybe those were all contributors.

"Hey, is that you Jinora?" He asked calmly.

"Hey, Skoochy!" I chirped and smiled in his direction.

Someone else from the group called Mako over and he quickly joined them.

"You know.. ive seen people waterbend, earthbend, and firebend, but I have never seen anyone airbend..." it was a hint.

"You want a demonstration?"

I turned towards the nearest tree, got in my stance, took a breath in, and then back out as I fluidly went through the movements and released a gust. Leaves drifted down to the soft grass underneath.

He smiled. "Wow, not bad. Pretty sweet stuff."

"Thanks, but I really should be careful about showing my bending off in public." He nodded in agreement. "True."

We talked for a while until Mako came back.

"We should probably get going soon." He announced.

"You're pretty cool, Jinora. We should definitely hang out sometime. Nice seeing you.. You too, Mako."

"See you around," I called to him as I waved in his direction.

* * *

We left the park , as it was getting darker outside.

"Looks like you made a friend." He laughed softly. "Told you you would like him."

"Actually, we met a couple of days ago when I came here with Asami. He kind of hit me in the head with a rock..." I chuckled.

"Ouch, haha." Mako was actually enjoying himself, a great change from earlier today.

"Mako, I used to think you were always serious. But now I see that you like to have fun and just enjoy life, too." It was a true confession.

He smiled. "I'm glad you went with me today. I learned the same thing about you."

We both climbed into the boat and sailed back to the island.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ratatatat._

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

I woke up in the middle of the night to pebbles hitting my window.

_Pebbles?_

I got up to see where they were coming from, and got a surprise.

"Skoochy? How did you get here? What are you doing here?"

It had been a few days since I met him.

The full moon shone on him. He looked.. marvelous. With a boyish grin, he answered me. "I just wanted to see you. Is that so bad?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then what's the problem?"

"Its the middle of the night!" I tried to stay as quiet as I possibly could.

"I thought that maybe you would enjoy a little... midnight adventure.."

"And just what did you have in mind?" I questioned him.

"Haha, I'm not telling you. What would be the fun in an adventure if you knew what was going to happen?"

"No. I cannot leave." I wasn't about to get in trouble.

"Why not? Please, Jinora? I thought of all people, you must want to go. I imagine you are pinned up in this place all of the time." Its true, and he is very persuasive.

After some more pleading from him, and realizing that he had to sneak all the way here(which was a difficult feat, given all the guards), I gave in. "Fine, but I'm not going too far." I slipped on a pair of thin, black slip ons and a black robe that Gran Gran made me and flipped the hood over onto my head.

I jumped out of my bedroom window and landed softly on the ground, despite the two story drop, thanks to my airbending.

"Great! You're going to love it." He was enthusiastic, which in return, made me, too. He must of noticed my nervousness. "I promise you won't get caught."

Almost to the boats that left the island, a thought entered my mind.

"Wait, what about your parents? Wont they be worried?"

Blankly, he said, "don't have any. I'm an orphan. Have been all my life."

It never occurred to me.

I changed the subject quickly. "Well if we are gonna do this, we better do it quickly."

* * *

When we were off of the boat, he didn't hesitate for a second.

"This way!" He grabbed my hand and led me through the dark streets. We went far. Further than I usually go away from the air temple.

I haulted. "Skoochy, I'm getting worried... Please tell me where we are going."

"What's going to happen? We are two benders. Someone against us wouldn't stand a chance." He sounded so sure.

"Don't be too confident.. have you forgotten about the war with the equalists? Have you forgotten about Amon?"

His voice turned soft, and he delicately took both of my hands into his. He looked me in the eyes. "Nothing is going to happen. You are safe with me, I promise."

My heart sped up.

A few more minutes of walking down the dark, damp roads and Skoochy spoke. "Follow me, and be very quiet."

We came to a satomobile with a large back portion on it that looked as if it was used for transporting items. Without saying a word, he jumped into the back and signaled for me to follow.

I didn't move. I dont dare stowaway in that.

I heard someone coming, and as if it were instinct, I jumped into the back next to him.

The person got in the front and started driving away.

"He goes out of the city every night to deliver items to the farmers that live on the outskirts." He informed me.

"We're going out of the city!" I couldn't believe him.

This is bad. _Sooo_ _bad.  
_

"I did say we were going on an adventure, right? Well, here's your adventure. This isn't what I wanted to show you though."

"How will we get back into the city?" I was worrying.

"The truck goes back into the city an hour later, when hes finished with his business. We simply sneak back on and then I will take you home, where you will be safe and sound. Even though you're already safe here, with me."

The truck came to an abrupt stop next to some farmland and Skoochy helped me off. We ran off to some nearby cherry blossom trees where he stopped.

"Behind these trees.. Follow me."

He led me through the trees and we came to a brick pathway.

"I cant see a thing!" I told him.

"That is why I have these." He pulled some matches out of his pocket and struck one against a cherry blossom tree. Careful with the fire, he lit the torches along the pathway until we came to a pond. There were several lanterns around it, and he lit those, too. The light revealed a red brick bridge that went over the large pond. We walked to the middle of it and I observed the beauty of it all.

"This is what we came for."

The water was crystal clear and pure, and lily pads gently floated with the water of the pond. The lantern light reflected in the water and revealed every ripple.

"I love it!" I announced.

"I knew you would."

I could see my reflection, and it made me notice how close I was to Skoochy. I didnt move, though. I liked it. It was nice.

We looked up at each other and turned to face each other. He grabbed my hand and our fingers entwined. I could feel my face get hot as I blushed.

"Its beautiful," I whispered.

"You're beautiful, Jinora." His voice was sincere, and honest.

'You're beautiful, Jinora.'

Did he really mean that?

* * *

We laughed and talked for a while, then we got back on the truck. On the way back to the city he told me of the other boys he lives on the street with, and how they are like family to him. He asked me about the air temple and if I liked it there or not. I told him yes, of course I do. Especially with Mako, Bolin, Korra, and Asami.

Once we were off of the truck, we started heading back to the air temple.

I grabbed his hat and placed it atop my head. "So, how do I look?" We both laughed lightheartedly.

"Haha, I think it suits you. So did you have fun?" He asked.

I smiled widely. "Are you kidding me? Of course I did! It was the most fun I've had in ages!"

He laughed. "I'm really glad you did."

"So am I."

We approached the boats and I sighed. "Well I suppose I have to go home now." I climbed into the boat.

"I'll see that you get there," he said as he joined me.

* * *

When we got back to my bedroom window, he hugged me. "I'll be around. Goodbye for now, Jinora." He tipped his hat to me and was off. I jumped up to the window and quietly creeped in. I slipped off my shoes and my robe, and silently got in bed.

Tonight was wonderful.

No, tonight was perfect.

I thinking back on all that has happened tonight, maybe Asami was right, maybe I am smitten.


End file.
